


Come Fly With Me

by resolutioninclockwork



Series: The Playlist [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knife Play, Orgasm Denial, Power Exchange, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sadism, extremely nsfw, playful banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolutioninclockwork/pseuds/resolutioninclockwork
Summary: Remember that throwaway line where Bull mentions tying the Inquisitor to the chandelier? About that....This one isn't exactly based on the song lyrics, but I loved the idea of having some Sinatra playing in the background of a scene like this.Fully consenting, rather intense BDSM dynamic with a bit of fluff built in. These two are kinda gaga over each other. I love them. :-D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is established BDSM, fully negotiated and consenting. The first chapter is somewhat sweet, but future chapters may be triggery for people who don't enjoy gleeful sadism or knives (there is no blood play, I promise!).
> 
> If you're okay with that, I really hope you enjoy this!

 “Alright, Boss. You’re sure about this?” The Iron Bull checked his bag for the third time, and Cadash started to wonder if he was doubting her resolve.

“I’m sure, Bull. This was my idea, you know.” She stretched her back and shoulders, trying to roll out the excited tension building in the muscles.

“I know. Let’s get you dressed, then.” When his hand made contact with the back of her neck, cradling her just the way she liked, she stopped and dropped her hands to her sides. She squeezed her hands a few times, then shook them out, making sure they were completely relaxed.

“Yes, Ser.” She kept her eyes lowered, head tipped down, and when she was fully ready, she pulled her hands up and grasped her elbows behind her back, making a double bar of her forearms.

“Good girl. Relax, Kadan.” She could hear him pull one of the rope bundles off the stack by her feet and unwind it, the crimson tails slapping lightly against the floor as he ran it through his hands. He worked more quickly than usual, but there was still no sense of urgency when he started laying the rope around her hips and thighs.

They’d discussed this – the adventure into the Great Room, her desire to fly, and how they could arrange it without bringing Josephine’s wrath upon their heads. He’d come up with a plan for a “romantic dinner” on the dais, and they’d arranged to have the hall cleared for two hours. Not all the doors into the hall had locks, though, so it was still quite possible that someone could stumble in. To limit the risks, he’d informed her that they’d start the tie in her quarters before heading downstairs, and he provided her with a loose linen robe to wear under the ropes. It provided some measure of covering while still allowing him the freedom they were both looking for here.

She stood as still as she could, with her pulse racing and her knees trembling slightly. The rope didn’t bite the same way through the fabric, but it calmed her as he wrapped her in it. She melted into the bindings, each limb relaxing as he wound them with the crimson hemp.

She was always stunned by his deft hands. He had a delicate, precise touch that she hadn’t expected the first time he’d laid those hands on her. The ropes looked tiny in his grasp, but he maneuvered them as if he bound her like this every day.

He paused for a moment, and she took the opportunity to breathe deeply. The hip harnesses were simple – two bands on her thighs, one above the knee and one up higher, with a handle of rope between, and an anchoring belt of rope that wrapped up and over the opposite hip. The same was mirrored on the other leg, leaving a crisscross of dark red against the pale cream of the linen. He left her legs free of the linen robe, but it was bound tightly under the hip bands, and she savored the fibrous bite on her legs just a little more consciously this time around.

He tipped her chin back, bringing her face up towards his to drop a soft kiss on her slightly parted lips. “You are so good, Kadan. I’m going to hurt you a lot for this, you know.” He’d pulled out the voice, and she leaned into him just a little more. It drew her like a magnet, the soft timbre covering the filthy, sometimes violent promises.

“Yes, Ser. I know. Please don’t skimp this time, okay?” The needling had also become part of their routine, and she felt the slow ebb of her control draining away with the low rumble of his laugh.

“I’ll do as I please, Kadan. And remember – no screaming. This mouth is for other things tonight.” He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, and she flicked her tongue out to taste it. As she expected, he snapped her tongue between his thumb and finger, tugging it out with a hard pinch.

“Impatient, aren’t we? Well, I’m sure we can fix that.” He laughed again, squeezing until she winced under the sharp grip, then released and shifted down to pick up two more bundles of rope.

“Hold these, will you?” He stuffed some of the looped ends of both bundles into her mouth, leaving them dangling there as he moved to continue his work.

The chest harness followed, looping around her breasts and shoulders to provide a solid base. He tugged her around violently by it for a few moments, making sure it was secure and sending her into fits of giggles as the ropes in her mouth flapped awkwardly. Satisfied, he settled her back on her feet and made sure she was steady. She swung the ropes in her mouth at his shoulder, bopping his upper arm with them and eliciting a low, playfully exasperated groan. He took one of them from her and pulled her arms back, binding them together in the bar with her hands at her elbows, and then attaching that to the harness with the remaining bundle of rope from her mouth.

They hadn’t even really started yet, and she was already floating. The close confines of the rope held her tight, secure in the knowledge that she could do nothing now until he allowed it. She struggled just to remind her body of the situation, and she felt all the stress and pressure fade away. She couldn’t see the Mark. She couldn’t fight a demon. All she could do in that moment was accept, and she reveled in that freedom.

“What’s the watchword, Kadan?” He was behind her, stroking her hair with one hand.

“Katoh, Ser.”

“Do you say it now, Kadan?”

“No, Ser.”

“Good. Let’s do your hair, then, and we’ll head on down for dinner. You look delicious.” His fingers were already pulling her long auburn curls into a ponytail, tying it with yet another strand of rope. He braided it, weaving the rope through the strands, then tied it off and let the excess rope dangle behind her.

Finally, she was ready to fly.

***

He wrapped her in a thick, plush cape, fastening it at her throat, and then led her down the stairs towards the great hall. His hand never left her back, keeping her steady even as she slipped deeper into her relaxed state. Rope always did that for her – just the smell of it, or the brush of an end on her skin could set her tingling, and being bound nice and tight was more intoxicating than any drink she’d found.

By the time they hit the ground, she already felt lighter than air. He pulled her head back so she could look at him, fingers tangling in the rope at her hair, and she swooned a little.

“You look so perfect like this, Kadan. You’re beautiful, and you’re mine.” The growl in his voice hit its mark, and she whimpered softly in response. She didn’t speak, though, remembering his earlier instruction.

He groaned a little and kissed her again, then pulled the door open and led her out into the hall.

Every candle and lantern blazed for them, and the fireplaces roared pleasantly. It couldn’t entirely fight off the chill of the stone room, but it helped quite a bit.

She noticed the large table weighted down with food, and her mouth watered at the selection provided. He’d obviously provided a list of her favorites, and they all sat just out of her reach. She’d need it later, she knew, and the consideration he’d given touched her deeply.

“I didn’t want to lie to them about this, Kadan. This will be a romantic dinner, eventually.” She leaned against his hand, the only measure of gratitude she could show at the moment, and he hummed softly at her. “Don’t move.”

He moved away, leaving her standing there on the dais, almost midway between the door and the throne. Her throne. She wondered if he’d fuck her there today, then groaned her arousal at that thought. He hadn’t told her anything beyond agreeing to tie her up, and that he was going to hurt her – both things that she’d come to crave from him. She found herself shifting slightly, brushing the ties around her thighs together in excitement at the flashes of potential adventures –

And then she heard the soft noise of rope hitting metal. She turned to see Bull tossing loop after loop of rope up and over the chandelier’s prongs. Even his fantastic aim failed sometimes at that distance, and he had to make several attempts to get them all looped securely. She lost herself in the bunch and stretch of his shoulders, the focus on his face. She knew he was listening for her, could hear her squirming, but it looked for all the world like he was ignoring her. The throb between her legs reminded her how much fun that had been, and she tried to make a mental note to ask for the “Bull’s Table” game again. She hoped she’d remember.

She’d lost track of him somehow, and suddenly he was beside her again and leading her towards the area just below the chandelier. The ropes had gathered into a sturdy loop that was low enough for him to use as an anchor, and the tails were pulled out of the way so that he could cinch them up later to put her in the air.

He was rough with her as he tore the cloak from her shoulders, tossing it to the side and grabbing her roughly by the back of her harness. He turned her to face him, looping still more strands of rope between the front of the harness and the anchor loop, cinching the ends tight. Then, suddenly, he’s pulling her legs out from under her, letting her lean back and use the ropes to support her.

Her stomach lurched, just like it does every time, and for a split second she was terrified that she’d fall back and crack her head on the stone. It never happened, though, and even if there had been a fault in the ropes, Bull had her securely gripped. He’d catch her before her head hit, even if she would end up upside-down.

“You were distracted over there, weren’t you, Kadan?” He roughly spread her legs, letting her squirm and sway back and forth. Still more ropes, and her legs were suspended as well, left to kick and flail ineffectively.

She was still fairly close to the ground, though, and Bull towered over her. He moved towards her head, presenting her with the bulge in the front of his trousers. She moaned softly, licking her lips and letting her eyes flutter closed.

“Remember what I said earlier, Kadan? Time to show me what you’ve got.”

***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She knew the steps of this dance intimately. Mouth open, eyes closed, she waited for Bull to shift into place. When he positioned himself just above her face, he tugged on the rope to bring her mouth directly into contact with his bulge. She forced herself to wait, breathing through her mouth so he could feel it warm him through the fabric, and he hummed deeply in approval.

“Good girl. Tongue.”

She licked him slowly, stroking through the rough fabric of his trousers. He always wore the same thing he’d worn that day, and this time she had her mouth pressed against deep gold and emerald green stripes. She loved that he never felt the need to change into something else for her – she’d been tickled by the amiable way he’d taken the ribbing from some of the other Inquisition members about his “circus pants”, and the sometimes truly gaudy trousers had woven themselves into his personality. As she adored his cock with her tongue, she thought about the dawnstone armor she had commissioned, and wondered if he’d wear it the next time he tied her up….

“Focus, Kadan.” A sharp pinch of her nipple brought her back, and she shifted to nuzzle against his balls. Apology was useless – she had to make it up.

She didn’t have much time to make the effort, though, because he stepped back and hoisted her up a bit again. “Laces.”

She lunged forward as much as she could, what with no leverage, and tried to catch the ties of his trouser laces in her teeth. She couldn’t see what she was doing very well, though, and kept fumbling against his bulge instead.

“Come on, Kadan. Can’t even untie a simple lace?” Another pinch, this time on her other nipple, and she stifled a whimpered cry. She knew where this was going, and she was already aching deliciously at the futility of her task. She redoubled her efforts, and he shifted ever so slightly out of her reach.

“You know what it means if I have to do this myself.” She nodded once and flailed her tongue at the dangling lace, tasting the leather at the tip before it danced out of reach. Instantly she groaned and shivered in anticipation of the sharp twist of her nipples. He obliged, as always, and she breathed through the dig of his nails into her sensitive skin. He was setting her up for an ordeal, and she knew she had to keep her head or she’d get overwhelmed too quickly.

“One more time, Kadan. You know, I’m starting to think you want me to hurt you.” He laughed, low and wicked, and the sound of it lit a flame in her belly. She flailed desperately, reaching her mouth out one last time in a vain attempt to tug the knot loose. It failed, and she let out a piteous whine of disappointment.

“Too bad, Kadan.” He stepped aside, taking the heat of his body with him, and she shivered hard with the sudden chill. She could hear him rustling through the bag, poking around noisily. He never stopped once he found what he wanted, because he didn’t want her guessing his next move based on the clink and shuffle of toys.

When she finally felt him approach again, she felt the cold metal of a chain as it dropped onto her stomach. Even through the linen of the robe it was chilly, and she gasped slightly at the jolt of it.

“Be quiet, Kadan. It’s not time to scream yet.” He stroked his hands adoringly across her torso, trailing over rope and linen and chain, then plucked up an end of the metal length. She felt the much lighter pinch of his fingertips on her nipple, tugging it slightly so that he could seat the clamp properly. She imagined that she could feel each little lightly serrated tooth of the grip, even though he placed it through the fabric of her robe. Ordeal, Cadash. Endure. He won’t give you more than you can bear.

The other nipple was a little harder, as the movement involved with placing it naturally jostled the other clamp and sent tiny shocks of pain sparking through her body. He stroked her stomach again, then reached down to caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Good girl.”

More jostling that made it almost unbearably difficult not to squeal, and the chain jerked up into the air. She felt the weight of the chain pulling at the clamps, making her want to squirm to get away from them. That never worked the way she wanted it to, so she struggled to keep still.

She felt him move again, slowly making his way down her body. One hand gently cradled her foot, and he tilted it in and bent her knee – almost like she was getting ready to sit cross-legged in midair. He pulled the other leg over, hooking the ankle of her one leg under the knee of the other. When it was situated, she felt a loop of thinner rope slip around the big toe of the tucked leg. He released it, and it naturally dropped just a little – and the rope at her toe tugged on the clamps at her nipples. He’d strung the rope from the chain through the anchor point, apparently. She had to keep both her legs up at just the right angle to minimize the pull. Ordeal. Breathe.

“Very good, Kadan.” She felt him catch the length of rope attached to her hair, fiddling with it for a moment, then grab her other foot. He wrapped the rope around that big toe, meaning that she had to keep her head bent back to prevent that leg pulling down on the other… and then pulling the clamps. She had to hold both legs and her head still to keep things level, and she knew that had a finite time limit.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, and the weight of his gaze made her work even harder to keep still. She was already trembling, though, and she feared this would be over much too soon.

“Perfect. You look amazing, Kadan.” She heard the rustling of the fabric of his trousers, and almost as soon as she felt him close to her again, he had his now freed cock bouncing softly against her cheek.

“Tongue.” She tilted her head slightly, and it set off the barest chain reaction that made her groan deeply with the ache in her nipples. She knew she needed to push it at least enough for her tongue to make contact with his cock, so she braced herself and turned a bit more. Sure enough, as soon as her tongue slid against the hot skin of his shaft he moved it into place, and she poured every ounce of energy she could spare into worshiping him with her tongue. She knew better than to kiss or try to suck on him yet – he would give her the instruction for that. In the interim, she felt lewd and wanton just using her tongue on him.

His hand gently rested on her chest, just below the hollow of her throat, and she could feel him reveling in her racing pulse and jagged breathing. He was playing her, plucking her strings and pushing her buttons to get the reactions he wanted. She could taste how much he enjoyed watching her struggle for him, the steady leak of his arousal only making her more enthusiastic.

It felt like an eternity before he pushed forward, stuffing the tip of his cock into her mouth. She suckled hungrily, automatically shifting her head a bit and making her cry out around him as the clamps pulled again. Her legs were starting to tremble with the effort of holding them in place – it wouldn’t be long before the tie in her hair became a non-issue.

She worked his shaft as much as she could, the awkward angle compounding the already difficult task of taking him in her mouth. The size difference hit across the board, making most kinds of penetration more challenging than she’d ever experienced. He always pushed just a little bit past her comfort zone, urging her just slightly past what she thought she could take, but had always seemed generally content with what she accomplished. He often praised her through the entire process, words of encouragement wrapped in a self-control she could only begin to fathom.

He apparently had no desire to coddle her this time, though. “Aw. Come on, Kadan. You can do better than that. I’m starting to think you don’t like my cock anymore.” She whimpered and lunged forward as much as she could, struggling to slip him past her lips just a bit farther. The movement jerked her legs and the clamps hard, and she writhed and bucked in the ropes at the sharp tug. His shaft stifled the cry in her throat, and he groaned deeply as the vibration hit.

“That’s better. Work for it.” The hand on her chest dipped down to cradle the back of her head, jostling her more than a little bit and setting her to squirming all over again as he pushed himself as far as he could go into her mouth. It really wasn’t that much, but she still struggled to breathe around him. She knew that was because she was getting too worked up – he wasn’t actually blocking her air in any way. Still, she couldn’t fight the breathless sensation and the inevitable deep, shuddering gasp when he pulled away.

“Good girl. Remember to be quiet, Kadan. No screaming yet.” He stroked her cheek again, running his fingers along her jawline. “You want more, don’t you?”

She nodded slightly, trying to minimize the tug, but he just patted her cheek. She knew what he wanted, and she braced herself as she nodded harder.

“Good girl. Let me show you how good you are.” He shifted to her side, his other hand dragging its way down her side to skim her stomach. He tugged at the robes, pulling them apart so he could dip his hand between her legs, and she arched hard as his fingers danced across her sex. No smalls hindered his attention, and she could feel the familiar calloused fingertips against her sensitive skin.

“Someone is making a mess.” He stroked her lightly, teasing her with agonizingly unsatisfying caresses. She bucked against his hand, and he chuckled softly at how ineffective it was. He stopped mid laugh and hummed, as though pondering something. She heard the shift as he grinned, dipping one finger between her lips and pushing inside her in a quick, smooth stroke. She arched and clenched around him, sealing her mouth to keep the guttural moan contained.

He pumped into her twice with that thick finger, crooking it just the way she liked it and jostling her vigorously in her bonds. The contrast between the delicious friction between her legs and the sharp bite at her nipples made her head spin, the sensations blurring together before she could fully process either of them.

And then suddenly she was empty and actually spinning. He stepped away just enough to spin her on her axis, stopping her with a jolt that set her to shuddering and whimpering all over again. He hummed softly and moved close again, dragging his juice-slick finger across her lips. She understood the unspoken instruction and opened her mouth, and he slipped in to rub against her tongue.

Tasting herself on his skin sent her reeling, and she lost track of her limbs. Her legs fell, pulling hard enough to tug the clamps completely off her nipples. She wrapped her lips around his finger to stifle the scream that bubbled up in her throat.

“Oh, Kadan. You’ve made it to the screaming part. Good girl.”

 


End file.
